The invention relates to an arrangement at a continuous casting plant, comprising a liftable and lowerable tundish mounted on a movable carrier, and a tilting device mounted on a tilting stand for emptying the tundish.
Arrangements of this kind are already known, in which the tundish is mounted on an arm rotatable about a column, or on a car displaceable on rails. When exchanging the tundishes, which is particularly necessary in sequence casting, the tundishes have to be dumped in order to remove slag residues. It is important that the exchange of the tundishes is carried out rapidly and without disturbances; manipulations by hand also to be avoided as far as possible. This stipulation has been met only partly with known plants, since preparation works, such as displacing, loosening of connections, etc., have had to be carried out prior to the tilting of the vessel.